


Tales From Before The Fall

by Heyzues_Christoe



Series: Entropy [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BUT I REALLY WILL FINISH IT, Banter, Gen, Heavy headcanon, On Hiatus, Precious Angel Baby Undyne, Sad, TRIGGER WARNING: Latin Titles, Tags May Change, Totally Radical Teenage Sans, You either hate or love puns, no middle ground here, some other wacky tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyzues_Christoe/pseuds/Heyzues_Christoe
Summary: Even before the fall of our mighty prince, The underground was hardened through many a misfortune.





	1. Rubicon Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/gifts).



> Hey nerds, this is just some world-building stuff for Entropy. It's just to help shape everything together. If you don't like sad stuff, this isn't for you. Maybe check out some fluffier stuff from the writer who inspired some of these ideas, maximum_overboner! He's got good fluff, sad stuff, drabbles, and other... stuff. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner  
> DO IT.
> 
> Alright, I'm done nagging. Enjoy!

The Core was finished, metal and magic glued together with ingenuity and drive. The public were in awe of these "heroes of science." The brilliant Dr. Gaster and his child prodigy Sans.

That had always irked Gaster.

As a fan of being recognized, He felt for the unspoken heroes. His team of scientists may not have been individually as smart as the father-son duo, but their collective wit was not to be shunned. The architect, grumbling about youth and their future whilst prototyping it. The workers, though many without hands, were the barest backbone to a colossal project, and without them, the underground's future was nothing.

Most of all, his team. They were a suspicious bunch, but their wit combined was far more than a slime thing and his wisecracking skeleton son.

And no one cared.

Gaster sometimes considered that. How fickle the public could be. A tired concept, but a true concept. Some bonuses might be in order, even as a flight of fancy.

Gaster, thinking to himself, decided he did not like most people. But as long as he had his love for Sans and Papyrus, it was enough.

"ayy, goopman. out for a walk? uhh, slide?"

"Last I checked, the term happened to be Father. Also, Goopmen lurk. I thought you were a scientist."

"nah, bro, they slide. i thought you were a Goopman?

"No, I'm out on a walk. Care to join?"

"sure, i'd love to chat. don't wanna be outta the  _goop_ , right?

"Your brother's on to something about silencing you."

Sans was, beyond his total disrespect for his guardian (and geez, the puns), was a good son. Most monsters aren't helping pay the bills and making scientific waves before they can drink.

Not that he was born that way. It helps to have the Royal Scientist as a father, even if nepotism isn't always very highly regarded.

His brother, meanwhile was of a different cut. Papyrus was a much-more hands on kind of person, and his work on the core was also notable.

"who's there?"

Papyrus, however, lacked an uncanny ability to sense presences.

"Oh, hey boss. Out for a walk?"

Oh, just the researchers.

"More of a slide kinda day. Care to join?"

"No, we need to take a trip to Waterfall."

"Fair enough, take care."

"bye guys, remember to go with the flow."

"Sans."

"chill out, i'll stop. now that we can talk more, i was just _wetting_  your appetite. oh, oops."

" _Sans_."

"why do you keep saying my name?  _water_ yo-

 

* **CRACK***

Sans looked at the floor, and saw spider-web cracks breaking out across the surface.

"SANS!"

He sees Gaster trip and fall. His scientists run and catch him, all of them dangling on the edge.

The Royal Scientist's son sees his father's life in his hands. He calls all of his magic, and pulls.

He's determined, trying with all of his might.

They're slipping.

He cries for help.

...

...

* **But nobody came.**

Gaster and his followers were flung apart. The rubber banding from letting go causing them to let go of each other. They vanish into the core, exploding out, shrapnel going everywhere.

* * *

 Gaster was everywhere and nowhere, black and white, his soul tattered and torn, his fondness, his passion, scattered to the winds and pieced together until all he knew was spite and magic.

 


	2. Alea iacta est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey nerds. I'm writing this with near-zero strength, my energy is drained. I deleted this piece of work here 4 times on accident, and rewrote it 4 times. CURSE THESE CLUMSY FINGERS! And bless Google Docs.
> 
> Oh yeah, enjoy the chapter.

The underground, put simply, was in  _chaos._

The Royal Scientist, absorbed by his royal creation.

His son, critically wounded, life-force seeping away from corrupted magical shards.

Meanwhile, The Core, whilst stabilized, had wrought earthquakes across the kingdom, echoing far and wide.

The guard was mobilized, and with it, The Captain.

Her leggings and chest-piece were on in a flash. She picked up her helmet, checking herself out in the reflection.

The Royal Captain grinned at herself in the helmet.  _Hot as ever_ , she thought.

She summoned her axe, securing it to her back.

She went to her daughter's room, tucking in the rambunctious redhead.

"Momma, whewe ya going?"

"People are mad, Dini, I'm going out to make 'em happy."

"Wasn't that what the Coah was foe?"

"Yeah, but someone screwed up." She paused and giggled to herself. " _Royally._ "

Her daughter reflexively scrunched up, before continuing. Her mother was a pun menace.

"Was it Gastoew? Was that why you whewe calling him 'no-good W.D. bastard?'"

"No swearing, Dyne-Dyne." Another pause. "And it's spelled W.D.  _Baster_ , dearie."

Her daughter was going to shrivel.

* * *

 

The Captain wasn't the greatest mother. She would be the first to admit it. But she did try, and nobody's perfect.

 _After all,_  she thought grimly, _what's better for mother-daughter bonding than your daughter trying magic and poking her eye out?_

Nonetheless, she wasn't a bad one, and she laid down strict, but fair rules. No swearing. Don't be mean to the other kids. Don't be a  _puss_ \- fraidey-cat.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP!"

The time to reminisce was  _over._  

The Captain was getting down to business.

She rushed over to the call, spotting the wildly gesturing fish monster, aglow by the light of... purple fire?

"My sister's in there! Please save her!"

She leaped in, eyes alert, looking for the victim.  _There._

The little fish monster was in a bowl, wailing. Scooping her up, The Captain felt a strange heat on her leg.

Leaping back, she tensed up, but calmed down.  _Ugh, stood in the fire. Noob._

She was exiting when she was nearly knocked off balance. She looked to her leg and saw the fire  _wrapped around her_.

Unfortunately, tiny magical fire rope doesn't really hold up well to huge magical death axe.

* * *

After having exited the building, she reunited the sisters.

"Oh, Rennie!" The older sister cried, not noticing the little one wince at the nickname.

The Captain turned to leave, happy to have helped.

"Wait!"

The Captain turned once more, inquiring.

"Thank you."

She flushed, surprised by the kind words.

"No problem." Pause. "I understand being a

_Fish outta water."_

The little sister started giggling, only giggling harder as her sister's face fell.

Turning once more, she looked to forwards and saw a figure. Shadowy.

"Hey, can you come here, to help with the rescue?"

It turned away. Shuddering.

"Oh, just a victim? Do you need help?"

It started to walk away. Suspicious.

"Hey, I'm talking to ya! Who are you, anyway?"

It started to run. The Captain thought of the magic fire, and snarled, following in hot pursuit.

 **Very** suspicious.

* * *

A brief chase ensued, ending at the shop a couple rooms away from the Crystal Cavern. The rogue stopped, snickering, before stretching a hand and firing magic, which missed The Captain by a mile.

"Pathetic! What are you hoping to accomplish? If you want to kill the Captain of the Guard, you're going-

t̸o ͡h̕a͝ve̴ t̸o̷ ͡t͢r҉y har͘der tḩa͟n that,  **Yadda Yadda.**  
---  
  
 The Captain cringed, ears ringing at the voice. It was like the absence of communication. But she steeled herself, raising her axe.

"Voice games are you trying harder? I, Royal Captain of The King's Guard, 2nd-in-Command of the Kingdom of Monsters, The Axe of Justice, will  _ **strike**_ _ ** you down**_!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks maximum, your support is greatly appreciated. I'm understanding why you don't post faster. This is kinda draining. But it's fun.


End file.
